


Chasing an Impulse

by Mixchey



Series: Krii7y [2]
Category: BBS - Fandom, gbg
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fitz is mentioned, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I always come back and edit my stories so, I just love PS2 better than PS3, I know Skate 3 wasn't released on PS2, I tried editing this fix three times and it crashed, Just bros tho, Keep on a look out for that, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PlayStation is great, Practice Kissing, To Be Edited, Video & Computer Games, and second, and third, krii7y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixchey/pseuds/Mixchey
Summary: “I have a question for you.”“Shoot.”“Have you ever kissed a guy?”John exhaled sharply and dropped his controller onto the floor, his in-game character fell off his skateboard. John’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He gawked at Jaren, whose face remained neutral, his eyes focused on the game as if nothing happened.





	Chasing an Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: All characters, places, events, and dialogue are used in a fictitious manner. In no way do we portray these personas as perfect replicas of any real person mentioned. This is a work of fiction that was created for entertainment purposes, do NOT take it literally.

John didn’t know what to expect when Jaren came running into his room at 1:32 pm with a new PS2 game case in his clammy hands, but it definitely wasn’t this. His curly brown hair clung to his forehead and his white hoodie and black sweats were wrinkled. He kicked off his untied shoes by the door and ran over to John’s bed.

How did this guy even pass sixth grade?

Nevertheless, Jaren was practically radiating happiness when he sat in front of John with an unopened copy of Skate 3. John looked up from his phone and glanced at the newly-purchased game in Jaren’s hands, then smirked.

“This is just an observation, but I’m assuming you’re in a good mood?” John grinned, pushing himself up and resting his back against the wooden headboard, lazily gripping onto his phone; he shivered when the thick duvet fell off his shoulders and goosebumps littered his arms as the cold air came into contact with his pale skin.

Jaren smiled, brown irises twinkling.

“Is it that obvious? Of course i'm in a good mood!”

“Any specific reason why?”

“Take a wild guess.”

John scratched his chin in contemplation, letting the seconds drag on as an overly enthusiastic Jaren tapped his foot against the wool carpet. A few minutes later, John raised his arms in defeat and sheepishly smiled at Jaren, who rolled his eyes and shoved the plastic case into John’s hands.

After Jaren heard that Skate 3 would be released in stores in November, he immediately called John and screamed, which sounded like a chipmunk on steroids in John’s opinion. Jaren proceeded to pre-order the game and all its DLCs ten minutes into the call.

Having been friends with the guy since seventh grade, John learned to adjust to the Canadian’s eagerness and random bursts of energy; hell, he even learned how to balance on a skateboard to stop the boy’s constant protests.

“You wasted sixty dollars on this?” John joked and held up the case, glaring at the skateboard on the cover. Jaren gasped and placed a hand on his chest.

“What do you mean ‘wasted’? I invested all my time, money, and energy into this game. Do you know how many cars I had to wash this summer in order to get it? How many days did I spend outside in the blistering hot sun with no breaks? Huh? Do you, John?” Jaren jabbed an accusing finger in front of the boy’s face, who wore an uninterested expression.

“No. I don’t care how many cars you washed –” John began.

“Twelve! I had to work for hours on end and only got five dollars for each car. I washed twelve cars, John!” Jaren whined.

“Oh, I'm so sorry ... welp, mourning over. That’s what you get for offering to wash your older brother’s car, along with all of his friend’s cars, for five dollars.” John rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Jaren huffed and smacked John’s wrist, hard, then stood up from the bed.

“Shut up, you bitch, and grab a controller. We need to put this shit in!” John snorted at the phrase and motioned towards his navy blue PlayStation 2 that sat on his dresser. The cords were in a tangled heap on the floor and the television was tilted.

Controllers nowhere to be found.

“I don’t remember where I placed the controllers, so you need to find them.” John helplessly shrugged his shoulders and continued scrolling through Twitter. Jaren groaned, threw his hands up, and glared at John’s carelessness, then sauntered over to the messy dresser; empty water bottles and old receipts littered the surface and the blue PlayStation, which had several scratches and scuff marks on it, was perched on the edge of the dresser, threatening to topple over at any second.

Jaren sighed.

“Your parents leave you alone for one week and -- Christ, John.”

Jaren gazed around the room in disbelief; a mountain of, what he presumes is, dirty laundry was stuffed into John’s overflowing closet, his school bag and notebooks were carelessly tossed by the door, pens and scrap paper piled high on his bedside dresser, and — is that a sandwich?!

Jaren walked over to the bedside dresser and picked up a paper plate which, to his horror, had a half-eaten grilled meatloaf sandwich and some stale potato chips on it. He pinched his nose in disgust and looked around for a paper wastebasket, while John bent over and stifled a laugh with his fist. While he continued laughing at the Canadian’s dismay, Jaren frowned and looked around for the bin.

A few seconds later, John stopped cackling and pointed to the left corner of the room where a small space between the dresser and the wall was barely visible. Jaren raised an eyebrow, crouched down next to the dresser, and lifted a multi-colored (red, yellow and blue striped) hoodie off the floor and threw it onto the bed, sighing in relief when he saw the empty wastebasket beneath the hoodie.

Jaren dumped the paper plate and all its contents into the basket, then wiped his hands on his sweats and noticed two black controllers hidden behind the wastebasket. He squealed and picked up the controllers in one swift motion, throwing one in John’s general direction and turning on the television and PlayStation.

“About fucking time – AH!” John began and dropped his phone into his lap to catch the controller rather than letting it hit him in the face.

Jaren snickered as he settled onto the foot of the bed and stretched his legs out in front of him, which earned him a kicked in the side for “sitting on my legs, you asshole!”. John moved from his relaxed position against the headboard and sat next to Jaren, who was fondly watching the startup screen.

Red, blue, pink, and green rays drifted along the screen as the camera tilted and zoomed down into a foggy abyss. The trademark “PlayStation 2” text appearing in the middle of the screen with the startup sound playing in the background.

John smiled and bumped shoulders with his best friend, who was tearing off the plastic covering on the case.

“Eager now, are we?” John grinned as Jaren crumpled up the plastic into a ball and tossed it into the wastebasket.

“No shit.”

Jaren hopped off the bed and walked over to the PlayStation, inserting the game and adjusting the television accordingly, then took his rightful seat next to John. He crossed his legs on the bed, gripped onto the controller, and leaned forward, excitement and nervousness vibrating through his body.

Meanwhile, John pursued his lips in concentration and scrolled through Twitter, occasionally smiling at cute pictures of dogs and new music releases from his favorite artists. Jaren glanced at John and scowled when he noticed the phone in his hand.

He elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ow!" John snapped his head to the side and glared at Jaren, “What the fuck was that for?”

Jaren silently pointed to the Skate 3 loading screen with stern eyes, John raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

“What?” He asked.

Jaren facepalmed and motioned towards his phone. John looked down at his phone, then the screen, and blankly stare back at the curly haired boy.

“Oh my God, you’re actually retarded. Turn off your phone, John!” Jaren scolded and snatched the phone from the blonde’s hand, placing it on top of the striped hoodie that laid beside him.

“Hey!”

“You promised me that we would play it when it released!”

“Yes, I know, can't you –”

“You. Promised.”

John sighed and rolled his eyes at the boy’s childish antics, then picked up the controller that was resting in his lap, accepting his defeat with a playful smile.

“Fine,” he chuckled, “I’ll play the game with you, pussy. Are you happy now?”

“Very.” Jaren cheered and pressed the start button, skipping through all the tutorials, while John watched with a concentrated expression.

While skating wasn’t John’s favorite pastime, he learned to love it as soon as Jaren was introduced into his life back in seventh grade, which John fondly remembers like it was yesterday: it was raining that day and John was in a terrible mood because his parents told him that he wouldn’t see his grandma that weekend, so he walked to school with a heavy heart and forced smile, scowling at anyone who tried to talk to him. He planned to have a bad attitude for the rest of the day, but his plan was cut short when rumors spread about a new Canadian transfer student that was seen in the office. 

And funnily enough, that same transfer student, who had a gap-toothed smile and soft brown eyes, was placed in John’s class and sat next to the blond for the rest of the year.

Although they argued at first, John and Jaren learned to understand each other and become good friends. The two have been inseparable ever since. Not even their current friends could pierce through their strong bond.

“John?” Jaren asked.

“Hmm?” John mumbled, too focused on the game to properly respond. He has been attempting to learn and complete a simple skate trick, the kickflip, but has tried and failed numerous times, despite Jaren explaining and demonstrating it three times.

“I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Have you ever kissed a guy?”

John exhaled sharply and dropped his controller onto the floor, his in-game character fell off his skateboard and onto the floor, which caused him to scrape his knees in the process. John’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He gawked at Jaren, whose face remained neutral, his eyes focused on the game as if nothing happened.

The bastard.

“H-Huh?” John stuttered and leaned over the bed to pick up his fallen controller.

“Is there an echo in here or something? I asked you if you have ever kissed a guy. Were you not listening?” Jaren paused the game and raised his eyebrows, while John, the poor boy, averted his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip. 

His hands were trembling and his heart was racing.

It’s a simple question with a simple answer, John knew that, but his body still continued to panic nonetheless.

“Why are you asking me?”

Jaren shrugged and placed the controller on top of John’s striped hoodie that laid next to him. John’s iPhone resting on top of the cotton material and vibrating every few minutes, indicating a new message had been received.

“Last week the guys were talking about relationships and first times, then someone brought it up. But you weren’t there because you were arguing with your physics professor.”

John nodded, too afraid to speak, and glanced down at his ring-covered fingers. He rubbed his thumb on the cold metal, trying to steady his breathing.

“So…? Come on, dude! Have you ever kissed anyone?” Jaren playfully pushed John’s shoulder and leaned back on his hands.

“No, I haven’t kissed anyone before.” John twiddled his thumbs and Jaren gasped.

“Really? I can see Ezra or Jay not having their first kiss before, but you?”

“Alright, alright. Shut the fuck up. What did everyone else say? … What did you say?” John mumbled the last part under his breath and stared at their reflections on the menu screen.

“Huh?” Jaren’s forehead creased and his eyebrows lowered in contemplation, “Oh, right! Well, Toby, Cameron, and Mason admitted that they have kissed a guy before for experimental purposes, but the others plead the fifth on their heterosexuality.”

Jaren chuckled at his own joke, “As for me, I have never kissed a guy before. Let alone anyone for that matter,”

“Oh, that’s –”

“But I have thought about it!” John choked on his spit.

Did he hear that correctly?

John met Jaren’s eyes and immediately turned his attention back to his hands, then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. He occasionally glanced at Jaren out of the corner of his eye and prayed for him to drop the subject altogether.

“Hey, why are you so nervous, John? Did I make you uncomfortable? Sorry, but I’m sure everyone has thought about kissing someone of the same sex at least once!” John shook his head, then took a ring off his finger and toyed with it every few seconds. 

“Seriously, John? You have never wondered what it would feel like? We both haven’t kissed anyone before, so I’m sure your curiosity has peaked at one point.” John groaned and hid his face in his hands, which now resembles a freshly-picked strawberry.

“Aw, are you embarrassed? Come on, John! It’s a simple question, ain’t it?” Jaren pestered with a confident grin and kicked his dangling feet against the bed.

“Shut up! If you want to know so badly, then fine! Yes, I have thought about kissing a guy before. There, you happy?” John spat and turned his head away. He focused on his breathing, trying not to die from embarrassment.

“I knew it!”

“Why does it matter to you so much?” John asked and lifted his head to glare at the overly-enthusiastic boy.

“Because we’re best friends and we haven’t talked about this stuff before. Let alone – wait!” John flinched, still not used to his outbursts after five years, and focused on Jaren’s untied shoelaces.

“John! I have a perfect idea!” John, in response, groaned and laid down on the soft duvet, resting his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and hummed.

“You? Having an idea? This is gonna end terribly.” Jaren wheezed and mumbled a “fuck you!” in between intakes of breath. John grinned at the boy’s shock and watched with a curious glint in his eyes.

“Fuck off, you bitch. Do you want to hear my idea, or not?” John sighed and urged him to continue.

“We should kiss each other.”

Once again, John’s breath hitched and he coughed, leaning over the side of the bed to control his breathing. Jaren moved and crossed his legs on the bed, elbows resting on his knees and a devilish smile resting on his lips.

“Are you high?” John rasped, voice too strained to protest, and hugged his knees, lowering his head down in embarrassment.

“C'mon, you heard what I said! We should kiss.” 

Jaren scooped up a ripped piece of binder paper and stray pen off the floor. John facepalmed and his face burned like a sizzling pan.

“Are you actually this stupid or are you fucking with me?”

“Will you just listen?” 

John scoffed and urged him to continue with his stupid idea. Why did he think this was a good idea? It was completely idiotic and unnecessary, yet he wasn’t too disgusted by the suggestion.

“We both haven’t kissed anyone, so why don’t we kissed each other and see if we actually like guys?” If it was even possible, John’s face reddened even more, now resembling a cherry red tomato.

“Seriously?” John asked. Jaren nodded and dropped the pen and paper back onto the floor. 

“John, when I have ever not been serious about something? What’s the worst that can happen.”

John scoffed and lowered his hands to protest, but Jaren’s eyes hardened as he pointed an accusing finger. John clenched his jaw and stared at the rose pattern on Jaren’s sleeves.

“This is gay as fuck.” John mumbled and played with a loose string on his duvet.

“Okay, let me get into a comfortable position.”

Jaren shifted closer to John until their knees touched and crossed his legs. John froze when he felt Jaren grab onto his hands, then started shaking as Jaren thumbed his hands reassuringly.

“Hey,” Jaren smiled softly as John met his eyes, “It’s just me. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

John rolled his eyes at the fondness and told him to shut up already then shifted closer. Jaren nodded and started to lean forward. John admired his fearlessness, but then the panic set in.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is not easy, this is so not easy. Why did he think this was gonna be easy? 

Jaren was a few millimeters away from John’s face and was gazing at his lips. John flushed and lowered his head. He could smell Jaren’s cologne – black vanilla and spice. John recalls getting him that cologne on his fifteenth birthday; he still wears it? John smiled slightly at the thought.

“Okay, do me a favor and don’t have a heart attack.” Jaren declared.

John exhaled sharply and met Jaren’s eyes. There was a brief pause where the two realized exactly what they were doing. John could feel the other’s breath on his lips. There was just a tiny gap separating them now. In mere seconds that gap will be closed and John will finally know the taste and texture of his best friend’s lips.

John felt light-headed at the thought and squeezed Jaren’s hands. He shut his eyes shut and tilted his head down. 

Jaren smiled shyly and pulled John forward and leaned up, brushing his lips against the other’s and adjusting to the slightly chapped, but plump lips. He would remember this moment until the day he died, Jaren thought.

John’s heart pounded against his ribcage when he felt smooth lips grazed his own. He tensed, too afraid to move or breathe, and remained frozen in place. He sat perfectly still on the bed and tried to remember how to breathe.

To ease his friend’s anxiety, Jaren bumped their noses together and giggled, relieving some of the tension in the room. John loosened his posture and reminded himself that this was his best friend and he could trust him. While they’ve been friends for years, they have never done something this spontaneous before – and holy shit it was nerve-wracking.

Jaren tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips against the blond’s once more before leaning forward and firmly pressing them together. Their teeth clacked and their noses bumped into each other a few times, but the two remained unbothered. 

Now Jaren has never kissed anyone before. He’s only seen people kiss in movies and heard vague descriptions when Mason talked about his first kiss, so he had nothing to go off of. Despite this, Jaren followed his instinct and lazily kissed back and encouraged John to follow his lead by tugging on his hands. 

When their lips met, John didn’t know what to do, so he remained motionless for a few seconds before slowly kissing back. Then, out of nowhere, Jaren kissed him deeper and let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck.

John gasped and pulled away while Jaren whined and opened his eyes; his pupils were dilated and his pink lips were coated with salvia. He frowned and wiped his mouth with his hoodie sleeve.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you just caught me off guard.” John mumbled and looked down at his lap. Jaren’s gaze softened.

“No, I’m sorry, I should have warned you. I thought the positioning was awkward, so I moved my hands. Speaking of which,” Jaren grabbed John’s hands and directed them onto his hips, “I think your hands are supposed to go here.” 

John’s hands fidgeted.

“Okay...” John slowly wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and got used to the cotton material, then hesitantly pulled Jaren into his lap, then shifted until he was comfortable with the new profound weight.

Jaren flushed as he felt John pull him into his lap but settled instantly. He rested his hands on John’s shoulders and nervously rubbed the thin t-shirt with his thumbs. He looked up and nodded silently while studying John’s eyes.

Ever since they met, Jaren became obsessed with his eye color. It wasn’t just an “ocean blue” or “sky blue”, John’s eyes were a variety of shades, like Cambridge, Cobalt, and Carolina. 

They were mesmerizing.

Jaren sighed and closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss him again. John pulled Jaren further into his lap and softly pressed their lips together. John could taste a mint and raspberry flavor on his tongue, which was probably the result of Jaren’s chewing gum, and hummed. 

Getting addicted to the flavor of his lips, John chased his impulse and kissed Jaren until his lungs burned. The two sat in silence, arms wrapped around one another and lips locked. The blissful, comfortable atmosphere engulfed them, separating them from reality, but the faint acoustics of the loading screen can still be heard in the background. 

After a few minutes, the two reluctantly pulled away from each other. Their appearances were disheveled – swollen lips, dilated pupils, wrinkled clothes, ruffled hair, and small smiles. John’s hands rested underneath Jaren’s hoodie and he rubbed the Canadian’s sides.

Jaren smiled and lowered his head in embarrassment. 

John frowned and removed his hands from Jaren’s hips to cup his face.

“Holy fuck.” John breathed heavily.

“I know.” 

“Did we seriously just do that?”

“Yeah.”

John licked his lips and enjoyed the faint taste of mint and raspberry that lingered on his lips, then smirked and met Jaren’s curious gaze.

“Well, any critiques?”

Jaren laughed breathlessly and quickly pecked John’s lips, then tangled his fingers in platinum blond hair, shifting forwards on the boy’s lap.

“Yeah, just one.”

“And that is…?” John raised an eyebrow. This time Jaren was the one to smirk as he tugged on John’s hair.

“Get some chapstick because your lips are dry as fuck.” John scoffed and tried to stand up, but Jaren grabbed his wrists and kept him in place. 

“And one more thing.”

“What, you going to insult my hair too?”

Jaren leaned forward and grinned. 

“Yeah," he began, "but I was also wanted to say 'kiss me again'.”

“No need to tell me twice.”

Their lips met again and needy hands tangled in each others hair. The game is seemingly forgotten along with a silver iPhone that fell onto the floor. The device vibrated once more as another message appeared on the screen:

From: Fitz

Did you confess to him yet?


End file.
